


Someone New

by Lemon_Sandwich



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Cheating, Fingering, Frottage, Gay, M/M, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Sarah is so pure she don't deserve this, Sex, argument, asshole smoker, bjs, non-fiction, wtf are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Sandwich/pseuds/Lemon_Sandwich
Summary: Hendrix's girlfriend Sarah has gone out for a college class. He contemplates what to do in his time and ends up at a gay bar. He is immediately in love with a waiter and goes home with him for a night of realization.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So umm I've never posted to Ao3 before? I've written a few gay fics but I really just keep them to myself.  
> This is an actual story, though, and I thought maybe people will like it? I hope so.  
> Also there might be a few typos, sorry. I write on my janky iPad mini and it corrects words randomly to other things.

"Hendrix!" Sarah called from the door. He came quickly to hear her news.  
"I have a class tonight, I'll be home around 11:30." She gave him a quick kiss and left through the front door.  
Hendrix quickly became worried about what he could do for 6 hours. It was only 5 PM, and he's been waking up very lately recently, at 11 am today.  
But spare time meant more time to think. He's been in a relationship with Sarah for 10 months, and he loved every minute of it. But he'd been feeling romantic and maybe even sexual thoughts about other folk....men to be specific. He's never been strictly straight, but any attraction to men faded away after a few prayers.  
It was different this time. He'd been praying, even lighting candles in desperation. He wanted to talk with Sarah about it, as she was more experienced with praying, but this was a very touchy subject to her. Her ex-best friend, Robin, recently came out as a lesbian and their friendship just dwindled from there. Constant arguments about being born that way, praying it away, and other points constantly interrupted their  
chats. He really missed her though, he wished he could see her more often somehow.  
He felt stuck. He was told that God could fix anything... so why wasn't he cured yet?  
Hendrix closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. He walked back to their room to think and relax.  
Deep breaths were all that could be heard in the room. He though of Sarah, her beautiful sapphire eyes, and her golden tipped locks. He thought of the small metal cross on her necklace, and clutched his own in his palm.  
But his mental scope couldn't stop from looking lower than the cross. Her cleavage, rarely seen, tempted his mind all too often. He felt shitty for doing so, but when he couldn't handle it, he asked her to cover a bit more. But Sarah's body in his daydream was as exposed as he's ever seen her, in a bra and underwear. He tried to think of other parts of her, like her small freckles, or odd scars across her body from childhood; but his vision always went back to her tempting parts.  
Hendrix felt at war with his own mind- loosing to temptations that they needed to save for marriage. His head spun wildly with cursed images, haunting him to clutch his necklace charm tightly. A horrible scene took play- she was naked, so was he, crawling over him and putting her mouth on his-  
TEXT TONE SOUND  
He shot his eyelids open- adrenaline pouring through him. Small sweat beads formed on his warm face. He panted heavily.  
'I must have fallen asleep....what a nightmare.'  
After collecting his thoughts, he picked up his phone from the nightstand, silently thanking it for interrupting his endeavors.  
It was just a picture of his friend Micheal's cat.  
"She's being a lil bitch," was captioned under it.  
Hendrix sat up, looked at the image, and thought for a minute.  
'I've known him since high school, I can trust him with this,' he told himself, mustering his confidence.  
H: nice pic  
H: but I need some help with something  
....silence.....  
M: as long as it's not money.  
H: haha no  
H: I've just been thinking about seeing other people besides Sarah  
M: that's a shame  
M: did something happen?  
H: no, nothing happened, and I feel worse  
H: she's so sweet, and she's done her best for a rag Latino like me  
H: I just-  
Hendrix stopped typing. He didnt know how to phrase this to someone he's known for so long.  
H: I think I'm gay  
He typed without thinking, but once he saw what he said, he threw his phone down and covered his face with his hands, even though no one was around.  
Dread sat in his gut as he carefully lifted his device to see Micheal's response  
" oh. Well that sounds like an uncomfortable situation. I don't really know what I can do though."  
Hendrix almost passed out from relief.  
H: I've been thinking about going to the bar tonight while Sarah is at her class but I don't know.  
M: just do what makes you happy. If you're unhappy with Sarah, and don't want to break up, then see someone quietly. It's not the greatest thing to do, but I understand."  
H: thanks dude.  
H: and by the way I'm not gay maybe bicurious I don't know why I said that earlier.  
M: shut up  
M: go to a gay bar, you'll find someone easily  
H: okay then

 

After searching the Internet, Hendrix was finally on his way by 6. Sarah took the car, so he had to walk. He could've ubered, but he's too ashamed of where he's going. He became aware of everything around him. How many people on the sidewalk, license plates, phone battery- they were all becoming more noticeable by the moment. He was only a few minutes away by now.  
But the whole time he was aware of someone walking behind him. About halfway through the trip, a car passed by the road and they walked out. Hendrix is getting very close to Eagle's Bar & Grill by now, and they're still on the same path. He could even see it with what little sun was left outside.  
He contemplated walking past the place and then coming back around, but was pleasantly surprised to see them swerve near the place behind him. A newfound strength took over Hendrix as he too turned to the bar with confidence.  
He really wanted to be kind to the stranger, so nearer to the door, he sped up and clasped the door handle. His feet moved backwards as he held the door close, leaving it open for the person.  
Hendrix was so curious of the folk here suddenly, and he needed to get a look at them. His eyes opened to see a skinny, under height man looking back at him. His hair was long, and very puffy. It was dyed red at the tips, a bit like Sarah. He wore a shirt with a tie, as well as black jeans, a cheap replacement for black dress pants. He wore purple glasses that magnified his Emerald irises. Heavy purple eye bags lay under those emeralds though.  
He smiled lightly as a 'thank you,' and walked through.  
Calm yellow lights and wooden booths distracted his attention from the formally dressed lad. It didn't look horrible at all in here, it felt warm and welcoming. He imagined flashing blue lights and men dancing with swimsuits on, but thankfully, it was very mellow. Folks were eating meals in front of one of two screens playing football.  
Right in front of the entrance was an actual bar, with stools that spun around. Since he was here alone, Hendrix seated himself in a stool rather than a booth. He examined his own clothing- a long T-shirt and baggy navy denim for pants. He looked pretty scrappy, but that's alright. At least he didn't stand out.  
Hendrix's thoughts were interrupted by a waiter's voice.  
"What can I get for you tonight?"  
He looked up, only to see the short man in the tie. He felt paralyzed. He'd never done this at a GAY bar...how do gays order drinks????  
"Um, I'll uh, have a Corona on tap...please," Hendrix managed to stammer awkwardly.  
The bartender walked away without saying anything back. Is this normal????  
Before Hendrix could worry about anything more, he returned with Hendrix's request.  
"Are you getting anything to eat?"  
"Oh, no thank you."  
"Is there anything else I can help you with?"  
Hendrix paused for a moment,  
"Well uh, I'm new here and I just," he searched for any excuse to keep talking to the handsome bartender, "could you give me your name?"  
"I'm Jamie," Jamie! How it could just dance off Hendrix's tongue.  
"Hey Jamie, I uh, I'm Hendrix."  
"Good to meet you," Jamie looked around the restaurant as if he was scanning.  
"Not many people come around now. Once they're done eating they leave to go find more intense activities," Jamie looked back at Hendrix with innuendos eyes.  
"Ah, Ahaha!" Hendrix laughed pitifully. Jamie looked amused by his awkwardness, and walked around the big table to sit next to Hendrix.  
That got his heart pumping. He hasn't felt this blushy about being with someone since he first met Sarah.  
"I'm sure boss wouldn't mind if I left a bit early....would you like to stay at my place for a bit?"  
Hendrix stared in shock. Someone just asked him back to their place. Was this what it's like????  
Hendrix took a long sip before answering, "Sure, but I have to be back to my house by 12." Jamie looked disappointed, but not discouraged.  
"Alright then. You finish what you want, and I'll call up an Uber for us." Jamie went back to the bar to place his apron on its peg and tell his boss that he's leaving for the night. He'll probably be fired soon, but he doesn't really care.  
Time inched slowly before Jamie came back and took Hendrix by the hand, blurring his perception of time. He didn't know what was going on until he was elated in the back seat of a small car next to Jamie, who fit much better.  
The ride was silent. Hendrix peered over to see Jamie's eyes focused outside the window, cracking a small, wholesome grin. Jamie noticed himself being stared at and looked back at Hendrix. His dark skin and black eyes. He had two ear piercings on both his upper ears. His face read tension, nothing good in a sex partner.  
Jamie quickly moved his face forward and pecked Hendrix on the lips for a split second before sitting back. Hendrix stared back with wide, shocked eyes.  
"We can do that more later," Jamie whispered in an attempt to keep the driver from hearing.  
Hendrix was so busy thinking about kissing more, he didn't notice when the car stopped and Jamie stepped out first. He followed with excitement, being dragged by his wrists again. They crashed through the whole apartment building until Jamie opened his door impatiently, immediately entering both of them with Hendrix slamming the door. He cupped Jamie's neck and connected each other. He hadn't kissed like that in over a year.  
His mind became a lush jungle of lust. Jamie's kisses were just so mesmerizing to him, like something he'd never felt before. A rush of comfort eased the tension in his shoulders, building up for months. Jamie's hair was soft and fit perfectly in his own dark hand. He could even feel the cold sting of his glasses against his nose, the only thing keeping him from overheating.  
Hendrix almost fell into a trance, like most of the closets Jamie brings home. To keep him awake, Jamie made quick tongue movement to Hendrix's jawline. He nibbled slightly to test the waters and heard a sharp exhale in return. Jamie continued slathering his jawbone until he made his way to plant a dark hickey on his neck.  
"Wait! I..." Hendrix shot out, pushing Jamie away. He looked confused- almost upset at Hendrix for shoving him away.  
"I-I'm sorry I just..." Hendrix needed a way to explain himself, "I need to get home clean, so my uh... roommates don't see..."  
Jamie had seen too many men to fall for this ploy again. He now knew damn well that Hendrix had a girlfriend, or even wife, and was out fucking around to get some sexual satisfaction. Then he'd explain to Jamie AFTER the affair that he's not gay at all, in a very defensive manner.  
So Jamie stared back with those laser eyes, the purple rings almost making him intimidating.  
"Yeah 'roOmaTeS'. Okay." He still scowled at Hendrix. After a moment of silence and a worried glance from him Jamie piped up again.  
"Just go home and fuck her," he spurted. Immediately, a face of guilt and regret took over Hendrix.  
"J-Jamie I don't- I mean I-I..." he stuttered out hopelessly, still receiving a deadly bitch face.  
"I don't have a girlfriend, I'm just out on my own, please," Hendrix pleaded, stepping closer to Jamie and cupping his head again. Jamie looked down, as if ashamed, then back up at his eyes. Hendrix felt a hand grab his hair and pull his face down to Jamie's neck.  
"Then make me yours," he demanded. Hendrix's spine tingled from hearing that. A sense of dominance flickered through Jamie's voice, and that really got his rocks off.  
He gladly accepted his man's challenge and nibbled on Jamie's neck, like he had done to women before. But Jamie had a signature lump on his throats that he took interest in.  
Jamie let out a very small moan in reaction. Hendrix went completely still. He wasn't used at all to hearing men moan like that- but he loved it far more than he should.  
From that moment on it was Hendrix's sworn duty to make Jamie moan as much as possible.  
He quickly got out of control, soon biting Jamie's Adam's apple  
"Fuck! Ow, shit," Jamie cursed from pain.  
"Ah, sorry I didn't mean to, I just-" Hendrix stammered  
"Shut up," Jamie interrupted, grabbing his hand and dragging him to his own room.  
"Here's where the fun begins," Jamie greeted, removing his own shirt. Before Hendrix could do the same, he was shoved onto the bed, belly up. Jamie straddled himself over Hendrix's MySteRIouS bump. Now he was even more flushed than before-Jamie was sitting on it!  
And just when he thought his pants couldn't get any tighter, Jamie rested his hands behind his own thighs and danced his pelvis in circles, arousing both of them incredibly.  
"Aw jeez Jamie, *huff* wow," Hendrix was breathing weirdly hard, but Jamie knew he was about to cream his jeans.  
"Don't even think about cumming yet," Jamie ordered sassily, repositioning himself so his face was right at Hendrix's fly.  
"I've got bigger plans for you," Jamie said seductively, looking up at a flustered sweaty Latino man. Jamie unzipped and whipped his dick out faster than light. Hendrix felt his spine almost collapse as soon as Jamie's fingers made direct contact.  
Jamie made almost no work with his hands before trailing his tongue along the length, leaving Hendrix with a pleasured groan. He slid his lips over the head and wobbled his tongue around Hendrix's slit, tasting bitter precum.  
"aaaAaAAh," Hendrix gleamed out while Jamie refused to stop teasing his small hole. He brought back his hand and pumped Hendrix's mutalated foreskin as well as he could; fucking Catholics.  
'He's gonna spluge,' was Jamie's only thought while forcing his coc down his own throat.  
Hendrix moaned much louder than necessary, but he didn't cum. So Jamie kept going. He looked up to make eye contact with him, but Hendrix's face was completely closed, except for his mouth of course. It was like blowing a virgin teenager, Jesus.  
But Jamie secretly loved his overreactions, further evidence of Hendrix's previous "heterosexual" life.  
He wanted to save Hendrix's erection for penetration, so he popped his lips off the head loudly, sitting back up on Hendrix's kneecaps. Hendrix himself was almost sweating through his shirt. As Jamie went to remove it- he stopped himself after seeing his necklace. A smooth metal cross lay on his chest. Jamie's mind began to race. Was Hendrix a devout religious man, secretly giving into his "sinful wishes"? Jamie didn't quite know what to think.  
"That was....amazing..." Hendrix muttered through breaths.  
"You didn't even cum," Jamie retorted.  
"Well it still felt amazing, thank you thank you."  
"Hm. Take your clothes off, so will I."  
Hendrix immediately became ecstatic to see Jamie naked. He tore off his garments out of impatience and looked back to see him 100% nude.  
"Wow," Hendrix remarked, looking up and down Jamie's body, but mostly down.  
"You just," Hendrix stopped while staring at Jamie's junk, "you look amazing."  
"Thanks sugartits, but I want to get off sometime soon," Jamie retorted with Xtreme sass.  
"Wha- wait you want me to," Jamie nodded while he gestured to his d1ck.  
"Well I- I don't know if I'll really be the bes-"  
"You'll be fine," Jamie answered while shifting beside him, "Now get on top of me."  
Hendrix obeyed and laid himself over his smaller comrade. He marveled at the sight below him. Jamie's Emerald eyes were filled with lust, his lips slightly swollen from before. Hendrix was surprised to find himself loving Jamie's chest hair. How it tapered past his belly button and fluffed out proudly all around his mAn ParTS. He rubbed his hands against Jamie's thighs, loving the gentle scratch of lighter, but still long, hairs.  
He traced his fingers along his pelvic bones, leading right to his very erect weewee. Jamie was about to explode with impatience, and he did.  
"Just suck it already!" Jamie whined. He caught his bratty behavior and looked away with shame.  
"O-okay, let me just," Hendrix replied unhinging his jaw awkwardly and barely getting more than the head in before gagging a tad. His eyes were opened unevenly, and seemed rather uncomfortable. He tried moving his tounge around and bobbing what he could, but he kept knocking Jamie's poor willie with his teeth, eliminating what little pleasure he experienced.  
Jamie took Hendrix cheek and drew him to face level.  
"So this is your first rodeo, eh?" Jamie questioned with a smirk.  
Hendrix didn't have an answer, he just blushed and looked away. The only dick he's touched his whole life was his own on the rare occasions when he wasn't overcome with guilt for masturbating.  
He looked back at Jamie under him, realizing that Jamie is just as horny as he is. He didn't know what to do, so he just laid there, staring down at him.  
"You can just ask, you know," Jamie interrupted the silence.  
"What?"  
Jamie huffed and turned towards his nightstand. He opened the drawer and rummaged out an unopened condom, tossing it in Hendrix's general direction. He was actually startled by the presence of it, like a middle schooler would be.  
He turned back with a small bottle in one hand.  
"Come on, put it on," Jamie demanded impatiently.  
"I uh...." Hendrix wanted to say that he didn't know how to use a condom but was quickly interrupted.  
" you are NOT fucking me raw until you get multiple STI tests," Jamie retorted with a strong sense of annoyance, like this has happened before many, many, many, many times.  
"No I just," Hendrix defended, "I don't know how to put it on...."  
Jamie looked pleasantly surprised.  
"Oh, well that's easy. Just tear it open carefully and test it on your thumb to see if you're rolling it the right way." He didn't fully understand, but figured out what to do eventually.  
"Now just roll," Jamie demonstrated by doing it for him, "it all the way down."  
It felt weird, and Hendrix really didn't like it. But he wasn't getting laid without this rubber sock, so he had to deal with it.  
"Okay, I'm ready," he said happily once he got the thing situated. He looked down to see Jamie with an unimpressed glare on hid face.  
" Well I'm not," Jamie retorted with sass. One of his hands was holding his left leg up a bit, and the other impatiently tracing around his asshole in circles.  
Hendrix was genuinely startled by what he saw. Jamie was so upfront with all this jam, and it almost scared him.  
"Wha- I uh..." he stuttered and unconsciously scooted back with his knees.  
"Come on!" Jamie raised his voice. He became too impatient to wait. He grabbed Hendrix's hand and placed it right where his was, placing his middle finger right on target.  
Jamie once more realized his brattiness as he saw Hendrix's eyes completely overwhelmed.  
"I...I'm sorry," Jamie gave Hendrix's hand back to him, "You should probably just go," he couldn't look at Hendrix's eyes while admitting defeat.  
.....................  
"What are you waiting for? If you're just here to get yourself off then get the fuck out!" He was yelling at the poor man who'd never done it with another one.  
Hendrix knew he should probably just do what Jamie was saying, but some part of him didn't want to go back. He didn't want to return to Sarah, all he wished was to stay here with Jamie. And to stay with Jamie, he had to make him feel very good.  
So he did.  
Taking him by surprise, Hendrix shuffled forward to Jamie.  
"Like this?" He asked with insecurity, his middle finger prodding a bit.  
"Yeah," there was a slight strain in Jamie's voice as he prepared himself.  
Hendrix knew he couldn't go back now. 

He exhaled loudly, "ah, yeah....that's good baby..." Jamie had closed his eyes and relaxed his whole body as soon as the other man's finger moved in. In reality, Hendrix had no fucking idea what he was doing. He'd fingered girls before but...Jamie doesn't have a vagina. He made the mistake of treating an asshole with the same carelessness as a cooch.  
With no warning, his muscles pulled his finger back out rapidly. But the taughtness actually stunted his speed and immediately led to a wincing man.  
"What the fuck?"  
"Shit," Hendrix whispered while staring Jamie in the eyes.  
"I get that you've never fingered a guy before but, Jesus, calm down."  
"Sorry. I'll uh... get back to it." He focused back to his wet finger. He'd stalled so long the lube was soaking into his skin and forming raisin-like textures. He wanted to ask for more, but knew the man was on his edge. He looked around for a moment b4 seizing the bottle and definitely over soaking his hand.  
'I guess this is it,' he thought as his middle and ring fingers were politely placed inside the guy's ass. He looked happy, though, with his eyes closed and lips ever slightly curled up.  
He moved his digits very carefully, understanding the sensitivity he had control of. In, out, in,out, Hendrix sung the rhythm in his head. When Jamie groaned, hendrix squeezed his ankle a bit, the one he held to keep Jamie's legs open. He really wanted to stroke himself, he did. Jamie didn't see anything, but figured this has gone on for maybe too long. Still, no one had massaged him how Hendrix did, it was always impatient and dry.  
"One more finger....just for a minute." James broke their silence. Green and brown eyes met, closing as their lips smacked together. Jamie grunted and groaned as three fingers had a hard time moving. Hendrix savored all of it, promising himself never to forget this moment.  
"Alright (huff), alright, I think that's enough," Jamie said sincerely. Odd to see him not use complete sarcasm in every scenario.  
Hendrix pulled out his fingers and leaned back up to look at his work. Jamie was he most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Those star-like freckles under his bright Emerald eyes, that reddish-pink airbrushed on his cheeks and shoulders, Hendrix could die right there.  
"You gonna get on with it or sit there like an asshole?" Jamie's sassy comments can break any seduced trance.  
Hendrix giggled as he woke up, 'this man really is something,' he thought. But now is not the time for flattering feelings, Jamie was past impatient.  
"So you uh, wanna keep this position?" He asked.  
"I don't care honestly, just get to it," Jamie responded desperately.  
He swallowed a lot of saliva while adjusting his hip to align with the other's. He was definetly too nervous, despite all Jamie's attempts to help.  
Inhale, exhale. He practiced breathing heavy before tumbling into what he'll surely regret later. But he doesn't have time for regrets right now.  
"Ah, fuck,"  
With the help of his hand, Hendrix pushed in just to engulf that sensitive head. As to who spoke out first, it didn't matter. While Hendrix tip was surrounded by warm, tight moistness, Jamie's nether burned in that fantastic way.  
"Damn, you're a bit bigger than I remember," Jamie probably would've giggled after that, but instead groaned as the rest of that misjudged shaft slid in.  
Hendrix was groaning too, he noticed. This really was his first fuck in a long time, after all. He sat static with his eyes closed, trying to process what he was feeling. But when Jamie moved himself back and forth a bit, Hendrix realized there wasn't always time to process everything  
He looked back at Jamie's face, furrowed and aroused. Then, he leaned over to completely engulf the smaller man with his shadow.  
"Keep going Hendrix, ah," was his command, though he had no trouble obeying.  
Jamie was completely taken by surprise as he was thrusted into faster, and harder, than he expected. Now's when it finally kicks in and he can't remember his own name just from how loud he was. With every tight thrust, another cry, or groan, or just sound came from him. He really could go for being a quieter lover, but Hendrix didn't mind at all.  
Just hearing that man moan so loudly from his action had Hendrix nearly splurging already. For the first time, ever, he'd made love to someone he loved.  
"Jamie- I-" Hendrix stuttered through groans and hisses while he was damn near cumming.  
To shut them both up, Jamie mastered all three of his remaining brain cells to grab him by the cheeks and plunge their mouths together.  
Hendrix tried to say that man's name before cumming, but he was prematurelyoverwhelmed by that incredible feeling zooming through every nerve. He twitched uncontrollably as that sweet shticky icky shot from him.  
Maybe ten seconds of hot breathing, and nothing else, followed after that time-bending orgasm. He opened his eyes after doing his best to lean up again and look at Jamie. He didn't look nearly as wasted as Hendrix did.  
"How was *huff* your first time with a man?"  
"Oh shut up," Hendrix finally sassed back as he grabbed Jamie and rolled them both sideways onto the bed. He kissed Jamie's forehead and laid for a moment.  
"Hey idiot, I still haven't cum," shit, he was right. Hendrix came back to reality with a sense of horror at what he'd be faced with. But, it was just Jamie giggling as his terrorized face. He was jerking himself off quickly, trying to nut asap.  
"Here," Hendrix gestured for Jamie to sit back while he laid on his stomach and faced his crotch. Hendrix's blowing skills still weren't very good, but Jamie loved that he was trying. He expected this night to go like the few other hookups he'd done, get fucked then watch the other guy leave while his own balls turned navy blue. Hendrix was so genuine in repeating the favor of orgasm, it almost made him pity the guy.  
Though soon, his fingers were on Hendrix's head while he got his face frosted. He looked really good with cum stringing down his head, Jamie thought.  
"Ah, you need a towel. Here," he offered as he gestured his head to the bathroom.  
"Thanks, *spitting a bit cum out of mouth sound*"  
Hendrix looked at himself in an almost stranger's mirror. He was laced with semen and sweating like he just ran a mile in the desert. Was this what a God-fearing man looked like? A God-fearing husband?! His panic set in as he realized what he'd done. What if Sarah found out? What if his family disowned him? What if-  
"Damn, Hendrix, you give a good fuck," Jamie laughed as he held Hendrix's shoulder for support while his ass felt like a portal to hell.  
He noticed quickly, "Oh- jeez, I'm sorry Jamie, I didn't really mean t-"  
His useless stammering cut off by a kiss, Jamie smiled. Hendrix really wasn't like the other guys he'd had here before. Hendrix was better.  
"Hey, uh, what time is it?"  
"Uh," Jamie leaned to see out the restroom, "Eight Thirty,"  
Thank the Lord, Hendrix thought with a grateful sigh.  
"I'm guessing you have places to be," Jamie commented with a singe of disappointment.  
"What? No, I don't have to go until-"  
"I'll just give ya my number and we can both have the night to think about what just happened. It surprised Hendrix that this man needed any time to process what happened.  
Without the will to argue, Hendrix complied.  
"Oh, alright. Sounds good."

The two queers reassembled their outfits and hair before exchanging contact information. He knew that he'd want to talk with Jamie all night, but Jamie also needed space too. As they walked to the door, Hendrix stopped himself.  
"Something wrong?" Jamie inquired.  
"No, just," Hendrix stopped to think, "maybe a date? Sometime soon?" His sheepish smile spoke millions on how nervous he was to finally be seeing guys.  
"Sure, call me tomorrow," Jamie said, with his own smile hinting innocence.  
"Alright then, bye," Hendrix stood still for only a moment before kissing Jamie and turning back to the world of dread.


	2. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four weeks later, and the boys are back together. But Hendrix, being the dumbass he is, makes a few miscalculations, and ends up in quite the sticky situation.

'Babe' was all Jamie's phone received as Hendrix's message. This hookup relationship had been going on for almost a month. Unbeknownced to him, Hendrix had stayed with his girlfriend the whole time. But that doesn't matter at this moment, what matters is his response.

'Hm?' 

His aim was to get Hendrix to admit what he wanted. Of course he just wanted to meet up again to fuck, like always. But maybe this time he'd want to talk more. 

'Can we meet up tonight?' 

Yep. Jamie knew exactly what Hendrix was going for. But he wasn't objecting, he himself liked Hendrix's fuck a fair bit. 

'I'm open tonight' he responded as per usual, as they'd never hooked anywhere else.

'Actually, can you come to my house?'

Flabbergasted. Hendrix was inviting him to HIS house?? This was unheard of, but not condemned. Maybe Hendrix has a better place than he, who knows?

'I'll bring alcohol' he replied as his drunkard way of saying yes. 

.......

"You sure you want to go alone?" Hendrix queried Sarah just before she left for another late class. 

"I've got it, babe. Don't worry." She smiled genuinely. Hendrix's heart tore in half, knowing how he'd go behind her back as soon as she left, to kiss a man no less. 

"Love you," he lied to her. She stood on her toes to kiss him quick. The car keys jangled in her fingers as she stepped away and started her janky car. Hendrix stood in the doorway and smiled at her as she drove away. He's an idiot. 

...

'What the hell is wrong with me?!' Hendrix always had immediate regrets to seeing that damn handsome man again. But every sassy response he got just fueled his love further. As long as neither of them never found out, Hendrix could continue to live with the woman his family wanted him to be with, and love the man who'd stolen his heart.

Meanwhile, Jamie stood at his door and thought a bit. What was Hendrix planning by having him here? It's probably nothing more than a change of scenery, but maybe something's off about the whole thing. But he was already here and had a bag of beer in his right hand. 

Sarah's doorbell's ring sang through the one-story house.  
'He's here!' Hendrix thought in a fit of excitement. 

He rushed to the door, nearly slipping on the floor in his socks. Behind it, Jamie stood, with his normal smirk and purple glasses.

"Hey there, sober boy," Jamie went out of his way to insult Hendrix for not being drunk, whatever that means.

"Good evening to you too," he stepped aside to let him in. 

As Jamie walked through, he took to looking around the house. It was only one floor, maybe a basement too. 

"Nice place, really like the 'broke college student look," he remarked with a sarcastic sneer. Hendrix fell quiet for a moment, after all, Sarah was a broke college student. But Jamie was just playing around, he knew nothing of her. 

"You can set the drinks down there," Hendrix pointed to living room coffee table.

Jamie not only obeyed, but swiftly took one for himself, so quick that Hendrix wouldn't have noticed if he wasnt watching. He sat down, his knees in different area codes, then stared at his bottle as if disappointed.

"You got an opener?" He asked to Hendrix while he was still getting out a drink of his own. 

"I'll check," he turned away and scuffled through a tuppleware drawer. Before he could find it, his thoughts became rather intrusive, rather suddenly. 

'What if he finds out that Sarah lives here too? I could say she's my sister..... we look nothing alike. If I said she was my roommate, he'd know the jig was up and leave forever. I just want a relationship with him, how can I do that while still with her? What if I-'

"Hey asshole, you found it yet?" He was already having a shitty day and just wanted to get drunk and fuck already. 

"Oh, yeah, I've got it right here." He shook himself awake and sauntered to that sassy pile of fluff in an attempt to look half as confident as he did. But Jamie was paying no attention, he was just idly watching television. 

His eyes perked up when Hendrix got closer, he looked nice with the blue light of the television screen on him. His sheepish smile melted his heart through his shirt, but it wasn't quite time to take it off.

Without words, they both opened their respective bottles and got to it. 

"Been good at the tattoo shop?" Hendrix asked out Jamie's job.

"Oh yeah, 's been nice," he replied without much thought.  
........  
They just kind of sat there and drank for a while, making minimal conversation. 

Jamie exhaled audibly, and turned to his left on the couch.  
"So do you just wanna get to it or..."

Hendrix looked back at him with a face of giddy joy. "Aren't you gonna buy me dinner first?" He was immediately chuckling at his own joke, relishing in Jamie's shock at such a bad attempt. 

"You're an idiot," Jamie said through his smile, shifting himself to then shove his face into Hendrix's.

Jamie's, admittedly smaller, body laid above the others while they went at it. Hendrix swung his legs up onto the couch to be fully 'toppled' by Jamie. His elbows rutted against the nasty thing while he tried to keep his shoulders upright. Jamie's deft hand stuck to his jaw, locking him in place. 

He stayed static under his mistress' will until Jamie pulled back and licked the excess saliva up from his chin. He really was trying to get Hendrix as horny as possible, wasn't he?

"You know," Jamie commented while unbuttoning the others pants and forcing them to his knees, "I've never met such a passive top." Hendrix took a minute to process his comment. 

"I've never met such a dominant bottom," he remarked, smiling cockily while his own c0ck was being sized up by Jamie's hand.

He laughed a little at that, mostly out of pity. "That's 'cause I'm the only guy you've fucked before," Hendrix gave a look of 'oh she caught me', but relaxed a second later because he knew Jamie was just teasing him. 

"You're right," he noted while petting the head of the man blowing him at the moment, "I should probably just move onto someone who doesn't go out of his way to sass me," he pushed Jamie down his shaft for emphasis, "every chance he gets." 

After about five seconds of pure penile pleasure, he let Jamie cough his way up. He kept stroking him while he blinked and slurped up the saliva about to fall off his lips. 

"You certainly could do that," Jamie stopped stroking and set his hand to neatly cup a SAC. "But you won't," he stared Hendrix dead in the eyes while unironically squeezing his poor boys. Hendrix couldn't say anything back at the moment, he was busy trying to hold back the loud combination of a scream, moan, and painful complaint. His reaction of simply screaming voicelessly said plenty. 

Quickly, Jamie felt bad for him. He watched Hendrix melt in relief as soon as he stopped squeezing. He decided to shut up for a moment while fiddling with the shackle of his own belt. 

"Hey," Hendrix noticed him trying to get on with this, "can we move to the bedroom?" 

Jamie kept stripping while he looked at him with questions, "We've done it on a couch before, softie," he mocked some stance of sex purity that Hendrix wasn't espousing. 

"No I just," he remembered how close they were to the front door. If Sarah were to come home early there'd be no chance for him. "My bedroom's nice..." he looked away as if embarrassed of his shitty excuse. 

Jamie stopped fiddling with his pants and sighed, "fine, fine, puritan. Just don't lead me on twenty feet from where you actually want to fuck."

Hendrix was genuinely taken aback. "Excuse me? Who's the one who started crawling all over me, suckling and such?" Jamie rolled his eyes. 

"Oh, shut up already." He didn't say it in his sassy, bedroom-eyed way. He was genuinely tired of this dribble and wanted to get back to what he came for. "Where's your dam bed?" 

Hendrix sighed and got up after him. He didn't want to bicker. He just wanted to embrace someone he actually loved. Even if that someone was an ass. An ass who just happened to be sauntering to the bedroom he shared with his girlfriend for the past year. He closed the door behind him. This was gonna be a long night...

Jamie stripped his shirt in silence, knowing full well Hendrix was staring at him. He really wanted to show Jamie he loved him, but he didn't really know how.

"When you finish with all uh, that," Hendrix gestured to Jamie just beginning to remove his pants, "lay on your back." He pointed to the left side of the bed, Hendrix's side. 

"You wanna light a candle too, lover boy?"  
It wasn't a genuine question, but it was Jamie, at least. Hendrix laughed a bit and scooped his and Jamie's clothes into a pile on the floor. 

"Just relax," Hendrix soothed. His hands traced Jamie's belly while he nuzzled and licked his half-hard willy. Jamie didn't respond with words, but he exhaled through his nose and gave out a small sound. He didn't just want to get off and leave, but that was what Hendrix wanted, according to the shorter man of the two. In reality, he wanted to further his relationship with Hendrix. He was so genuinely sweet to him, and tolerated his almost deadly sass like a professional. 

Meanwhilst, Hendrix tried his very darnedest to fit as much dick in his mouth as possible. He could get to about halfway without choking; good progress. Jamie wasn't reacting much besides the occasional soft groan or loud exhale. He really hoped he was doing this right.

"Are you having a good time?" He asked while whacking off Jamie, looking vaguely in the direction of his eyes. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm... uh, having a lovely time." Jamie made minimal comments to avoid making Hendrix think he was in it for a relationship. Hendrix sighed and got back to work. 

"Hey," Jamie interrupted, not even a minute into fellacio, "Ever tried frotting?" 

Hendrix looked incredibly confused, "uh, no." Of course. A man like him wasn't well versed in the vocabulary of gay sex moves. 

"It's easy," he explained, "just kinda rub your dick on mine." Hendrix stopped moving his mouth and stared into nothing. Was gay sex really as simple as 'Peepee touch peepee' straight sex?

"C'mon, its really not that bad," Mr.Sex Guru urged. He snapped out of his trance and looked back at Jamie. How hard could his world be shaken by a 5'5' tattoo artist?? Quite drastically, evidently.

"Alright," Hendrix sighed, "give me a moment." He silently shimmied himself above the other so that their hips were parallel. Thanks to their size difference and his hunching over, Hendrix was at perfect 'eye level' with his mister. He didn't do anything for a few seconds, not until Jamie's hand moved to their nether. His palm gestured hendrix to lower his hips a bit. He breathed quickly when he felt dik on dick contact. He's been inside this man, but somehow never made direct contact. 

His small, skinny hand really tried its best to hold both at once. It's now up to Hendrix for friction.

"Alright bucko, it's time to move," Jamie, as per usual, sullied any romantic mood. If he just tried to be serious with Hendrix, he'd realize a good bit about himself. 

Hendrix didn't say anything back. He looked down to see Jamie trying his damn best to avoid eye contact. So be it. 

He got to work on moving his pelvis. With Jamie's fingers on one side, and his dick on the other, stimulation came easy. It felt better than just jacking off, certainly more intimate. Jamie was feeling a good ration of pleasure himself, not to mention how just the idea of frotting got him off. 

Jamie was falling quickly. Being towered by a muscular Latino man while rubbing members was... arousing... to say the least. He accidentally looked up to make eye contact with him. His eyes were closed, of course, because he was a bit focused on moving his hips correctly, but that wouldn't stop Jamie from slipping up and actually being romantic-esc. 

"Awe, babe," he moaned, almost completely out of it. Finally letting go and just letting someone arouse him was what he needed, but his comment wasn't unnoticed.

Hendrix felt the liberty to stop his thrusting and look at the other man. Of course he would call Jamie 'babe' all the time, mostly out of desperation. But to hear the damn man return in sweet namecalling, his own heart melted. 

He stared for a moment, and noticed how Jamie's green eyes had just a hint of grey. 

"Jamie?"

He waited a moment, "Yeah?" and gulped.

"Do you..." he didn't know what to say. Lucky for him, he didn't need to speak.

"Oh," Jamie realized his slip up, "sorry, I just, uh, got caught up in the moment, I won't do it again." 

Hendrix thought a moment, "No, it's fine. I don't really mind being uh... endearing.. towards each other. I rather like it, honestly."

"You- you do?" Jamie asked back, almost bewildered. 

"Well yeah," Hendrix laughed a little, "makes me feel like, I dunno, like maybe we're a normal couple??" He smiled shyly at his odd significant other.

"Well, maybe... we could try," now Jamie had the same dumb smile. He hadn't expected his feelings to show up during a messy sex act, but it happened anyway.

Hendrix smiled harder, and laughed a little. His dumb dream of being happy with a man was just about plausible. 

"Kiss me, you idiot!" Jamie beamed while cupping the other's face with both hands. Hendrix didn't say anything back, he didn't even chuckle. As responses go, a kiss was appropriate this time.

Finally, finally Hendrix was kissing Jamie and getting a kiss back. They were drunk, not only with alcohol, but also lust. Perhaps if Jamie opened his beautiful eyes for just a moment, he'd see the obvious headlights through the window. Maybe if Hendrix was listening to anything but sloppy smooches, he'd hear tires slowly stopping in a driveway too close for comfort. 

CLICK....CREEEEAAAAKK....

Wait a minute, that's not supposed to be heard right now. That's the sound of a certain front door unlocking and loudly opening. 

And suddenly, there were no more wet mouth noises. Hendrix panicked.

"Can you fit under a bed?!"

Jamie was confused, and almost scared, "What?"

"Can you fit under a bed?" Hendrix asked again, but with more urgency this time.

"Yes?" He didn't really know what to say.

"Alright good," Hendrix practically fell off the bed and stood up frantically.

"Is everything alright?" Poor man, he's so bewildered.

"Yeah everything's fine just get under the bed and don't make any noises," Hendrix was speaking quickly and quieter by the word. Jamie's first thought was that they're being robbed and probably killed, and that he's using the bed for cover. He believes this and scurries himself down under. He waits for a moment, expecting Hendrix to join him, but the madman is putting his underwear back on and gently kicking their pile of clothing under there with him.

"Hendrix, what's going on?" Poor James was genuinely concerned.

"I'm sorry, just stay quiet until I say so, promise?' There was a noticeable lilt of insecurity in 'promise?' Like his life depended on it.

"Alright fine, just tell me what's-"

"Sarah!", Hendrix interrupted LOUDLY, "you're hone early!" He was lying on their bed, in the exact same position Jamie was in just a minute ago. His voice was fake, but just convincing enough to fool a sweet catholic girl. 

"Yeah, I overestimated the time earlier," she dropped her bag next to a dresser, it was so heavy Jamie could feel the thud through the floor. "I'm here now though!" She was genuinely gleeful to see this bastard. 

"That's good to hear," he adjusted awkwardly under a queen sized blanket. There was a small amount of liquid cooling under his back, quite uncomfortable. 

Sarah flopped next to him. Jamie could her her sigh and shuffle somewhere on the bed. 

"I missed you," Hendrix lied out loud, with a smile. Sarah didn't reply with words, she shuffled closer to her boyfriend, resting her face on his collarbone. There's that heavy exhale, the kind someone gives when they're finally back in the arms of a lover. 

Hold on...

"Cologne?" Sarah puzzled, looking back up at Hendrix.

The man froze. Fuck fuck FUCK. But wait, this was manly perfume! He could pass off as wearing this!

"Oh, that," he laughed, "I was just trying something new." Mans is trying his best over here. 

Sarah looked displeased. "I think you overdid it a little," she shuffled off the bed, the back of her heels visible to where the scent originated. Her body stretched on its way to the restroom. 

" I feel gross, I'm gonna shower," Sarah giggled and closed the door behind her. 

One second, two second, three second, four........

The sound of rushing water broke their deadly silence. Hendrix didn't have the balls to speak up first. 

"Hendrix..." He had caught on. What a fool he was to trust Hendrix in the first place. Four weeks ago he brought this man into his house, and into his body. Four weeks ago he caught feelings for such a handsome man. 

Three weeks ago he took a dark skinned man to his favorite Asian restaurant. Three weeks ago he kissed someone behind Urban Wu. 

Two weeks ago he had a partner to watch movies with. Two weeks ago he rode like a cowboy while Splash was still playing.

A week ago he tattooed a beetle onto a special client. A week ago he got a blowjob in the restroom where he worked. 

Played like an authentic wooden fiddle. What an expert musician Hendrix was, he should play for money. But he played for a girl. He knelt on one knee and looked into her eyes as he played a beautiful song and said 'I love you'. 

Jamie could break that fiddle right now if he wanted to. Just make enough sound so get her attention. Have her see the naked man wearing makeup and cologne lying under the bed she shared with her musician. He was enough of a bastard to do it, but not enough of a sociopath to go through with it. 

He didn't say anything. He's best off waiting for his chance to leave, and never come back, at that. He stayed still, he could feel his balls aching tortuously. Best not to jack off here. He'd get jizz in the carpet, he'd make too much noise, Hendrix would get upset, all that jazz. 

"Jamie I.." Hendrix gagged out the butterflies in him enough to say something. Approximately 2.4 seconds later he got a response.

"There's no need to fucking explain, dumbass. I get it." The absolute scowl in his tone had Hendrix shivering for a moment. Great. Now the only person he actually loved hates him. 

Jamie laughed to himself. "I should've fucking known, I should've known the whole time! How could anyone as.. as PERFECT a man just show up?? Of course there's a catch, of course, there always is. There's always a queen, or a wife, or a KID or anyone else that he can't just be happy with. You're fucking disgusting, you know that? You're a prick, and, and 'Sarah' deserves anyone else." 

His rant rumbled like an earthquake through the room. Hendrix could've sworn the bed was shaking. With every word, it just got worse, and Hendrix shrunk back just a little more. Jamie insulted himself, Hendrix, and even Sarah. Sarah who was wrapped in a bath towel and leaving the bathroom because she heard noises. 

"Babe?" Hendrix turned to her, wide-eyed. "You alright?" Her concern written in the furrow of her face. 

"Oh yeah, yeah, I'm fine Sarah." He smiled nervously. 

"Oh, okay." She smiled back at him. Poor girl. She loved him with all her heart. And what does she get in return? A pretty man hidden in her room, lips still wet with her boyfriend's saliva. 

Hendrix was just about in tears himself. He was an idiot to expect this would all work out. Very few people get away with this. He can't just live with someone his family approves of AND get his dick wet on a pretty boy's lips at the same time. Idiot...

"Are you sue you're okay?" Sarah startled him while she sat on her side of the bed and put on socks. "You seem upset about something." 

'Oh boy,' Jamie thought, and rolled his eyes, 'this'll be fun.'

I'm... I'm fine, really. I've just been thinking about things." He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Sarah shuffled under the blanket and snuggled to him like earlier.

"What's on your mind?" She looked at his eyes, flooded with worry. This man was clearly not 'fine'. 

How to talk to Sarah about his worries without too much conflict? Of course he could just lie to her and give bullshit reason like 'I miss Florida' but he was too obviously distressed to pass off with an excuse.

"It's Robin," he decided. She was the closest experience with homosexuality that Sarah has. It's pretty rough to go to an all girls catholic school with someone your whole life and then drop them for being gay. 

Sarah's face turned concerned too. "Well, what about her?" 

He paused for a moment. "It's just- is her being, you know, gay, all that bad?" He looked back at her blue eyes. She was silent for a few seconds.

"Well..." she sighed, "I still love Robin," she corrected herself quickly, "well not like LOVE love but, you know." She laughed a bit, trying to lighten the mood. "But I can't support the lifestyle she's chosen. I've tried to bring her back, but she won't listen." Sarah's sullen face gave him a sense of grief, almost. Losing a friend she's had for so long was devastating. But she'd told herself it was the right thing to do. 

"What if Robin... can't help those feelings? What if her attraction the the same sex was, well..." he paused, "normal?" 

Sarah thought for a moment. "Of course it's not normal, Hendrix. God created us to bear fruit, to have kids. She can't do that with a woman." 

"Well yeah, but there's plenty of infertile women. Does God not approve of them?" 

Sarah stuttered, "Of-of course not. He has other plans for those women. But Robin is completely fertile, and wasting her love on people she can't have kids with." (Little does Sarah know, Robin actually can have a child with her girlfriend, but I digress)

"The point is that Robin is CHOOSING to live a sinful life, despite everything. We all have sinful urges, but it's not okay to act upon them and think that God's okay with it!" She was getting flustered, like she was back to arguing with Robin herself. 

"It can't be that simple, Sarah!" He sat up and gestured argumentation with his hands. "Your sexuality isn't something you can choose, it's- it's innate!" He was about to say 'I would know', but decided not to. 

"Hendrix I don't want to talk about this anymore!" She just about shouted. He looked scared, and laid back down, not facing her. She did the same. 

"Goodnight," she said. 

" 'night." 

He almost forgot about the man under him. He'd have to wait for Sarah to fall asleep to let him out. 20 minutes at least.

Jamie was just about stunned. Not only would this girl be devastated to her about Hendrix cheating on her, but with a man no less. He'd be an adulterer and a sodomite to her. Yikes. 

But on another note, Jamie knew a Robin. He knew a Robin that lived with him in fact. She happily slept in the same bed as Jamie's best friend since childhood. But his Robin never spoke of Catholic school escapades, not to him at least. He made a nite to ask her about it. 

Jamie thought about various things for an amount of time he didn't keep track of. He was only cut off by a soft snoring above him. One of them had fallen asleep. Evidently it wasn't Hendrix, because that man slowly turned and got off the bed. He sighed at opened the bedroom door. Jamie got the hint. 

He squirmed out from his cage and grabbed his clothes out of their pile. Hendrix met him in the living room while he was still putting his underwear back on. Jamie stepped into his pants without saying anything. He didn't even look at Hendrix.

"I.. I'm sorry," Hendrix tried. 

"Of course you're sorry." Jamie replied without looking back at him. He slipped back into his shirt, got his bag and headed for the door. 

"Wait, please," Hendrix stood in front of the door to keep him inside for just a bit longer. 

"You don't need to explain anything, asshole. I get it. I'm just the side chick. I'd almost be fine with it if you would've just fucking told me." Jamie shoved past him and opened the door to leave. 

Hendrix grabbed his wrist out of desperation. "Don't leave just yet, please," he looked genuinely stricken. If he just had a minute to explain himself.

"Bye, Hendrix. I hope you two have a good life." Jamie looked over his shoulder with a scowl that could kill a man. Of course Hendrix didn't die from it, but he was paralyzed from the head down. He watched Jamie briskly walk out of his yard go as far as possible. So that was it then. He went back inside and would stay awake for hours. 

Jamie didn't know where he was going, as long as it wasn't near Hendrix. Lying bastard. As much as he wanted to just get mad about the situation, he couldn't ignore his own heartache. He was genuinely in love with this idiot, and now he'll never see him again. Just his luck. 

He needed a ride home. Caitlin was his best bet at the moment, so he called her. 

A tall girl noticed her phone ringing and answered quickly. "Hello"? She inquired. 

"Hey Caitlin. Sorry to bother you so late, I need a ride home." He sounded defeated, hopeless. As bad as she felt for him, she was doing something. 

"I'll send Robin to get ya, I'm uhh..." she looked at her partially knitted sock, "busy.."

"Thanks, I'll give her my location." 

"Anytime, bud." She hung up and got back to work. 

Jamie waited. He didn't even know this part of town. He didn't want to think about Hendrix right now. He looked around for anything else to get his mind on. 

Bam. Rock hard erection, right there for the world to see. Lovely. Robin would have some questions, but that's fine. He instinctively rubbed his aching willie and sighed. He's been blue balled for so long now, he kinda deserved it. He focused on his own clothed masturbation for a few minutes. He really wanted to stick his hand down his pants. But before he could get to that, a car was near coming his way. 

"Hey bud," Robin commented and smiled, noticing his obvious arousal. "You had a good time?" She chuckled a bit. 

"No, actually," Jamie said matter-of-fact. "I didn't have a good time." He looked out the window in front of him. 

Robin started driving. "Aw jeez, what happened?" 

"Ah nothing much. Just got shoved under a bed mid-sex and listened to him talk to his girlfriend like nothing was wrong."

"Aw man," she winced, "that sucks." 

"Yeah. Yeah, it does actually." 

"Are you gonna stay in contact with him?" 

"Hell no! I'm not going to keep being someone's side chick. I'm better than that." 

"Good for you, man. I hope you find someone better." Her sincerity comforted Jamie. He contemplated telling her that the man he'd been sleeping with was the boyfriend of her ex-best friend, but decided against it for now. They rode in silence all the way home. 

Jamie opened the apartment door first, and saw Caitlin on the couch knitting. 

"Hey there busy boy," she greeted, "where were you?" 

He didn't look interested. He wasn't normally like this, and she looked at Robin for an answer. Robin looked back at her as if to say 'he's had a rough night'. 

"Oh, well if you need anything just let me know," she offered kindly. 

"No thanks," Jamie retorted and shut his door like an upset teenager. Caitlin and Robin looked at each other with worried glances, and Robin proceeded to sit down with her and explain.

Jamie looked at his bathroom. He could shower, he probably should shower, but he didn't want to. His dick ached like hell and he just wanted to get himself off. He practically tore off his skinny jeans and jumped onto his mattress. His palm rubbed against the poor thing through his briefs. 

'I'm an idiot' he thought to himself while stroking at a decent pace. His breathing got heavy, but he wouldn't make any noises on account of his roommates one room over. His eyes closed and he focused on himself. 

He thought back to Hendrix's lips on his cock, and how he did his damn best to pleasure the shorter man. Then it hit him. If Hendrix really just saw him as a hole, he wouldn't be nearly as polite as he had been. Maybe he was telling the truth when he said he wanted them to be a couple. Maybe. 

Jamie's sense of time only returned when he got hit with that hot rush of pleasure that left his body in hot, sticky strands. He moaned a little, but he was quiet enough not to elicit any attention. Of course they all knew he was jacking off, but didn't really need to acknowledge it. 

He opened his eyes and looked at his semen-covered fist. He couldn't help thinking about their first time together. Hendrix had his sexy fluids draped across his face, even a little on his tongue. If he hadn't JUST jacked off, he would've gotten hard to that memory. 

But now that was all just shit. Every happy moment they spent together was useless to him. He knew he'd never forgive Hendrix. A part of him wanted to, against all good judgement. But Hendrix couldn't be trusted. 

"It's time to move on," Jamie said to himself, and rolled over to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on a mobile device, so I don't have any italics optionsm hence the CAPITAL LETTERS for emphasis.  
> Anyways, feel free to give me feedback! I'm very desperate!


	3. Black Tar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its been a while since the affair. Let's see how Jamie copes with his issues...

Four days. It had been four days since Jamie had his heart metaphorically torn out of him. How was he coping?? Let's find out.

You see, Jamie has seen a good few men in his life. His most recent long term relationship was with a tall, Asian man named Allen. He lived in a garage and ingested a cathartic amount of drugs. Their relationship lasted for about five months. After Jamie had enough of the drugs, they agreed to split up. At the time.

He was tired, so tired, of being upset over Hendrix and his mistakes. He's been idly passing by these past few days. Can't get that bastard out of his head. He needed a way to distract himself....... there's nothing to do. 

Sure, sure, he could go prancing in a field and try on dresses, but that shit won't help. You know what also won't help??? Desperate hookups. 

He didn't care, really. At least having sex with a garage dwelling stoner could satiate the hole in his balls. 

 

'Huh?' Allen was pretty out of it at the moment. His ringtone was what he just heard, yes? Well no, he didn't recognize it at all. Maybe getting closer to a weird song will help out. 

"Oh fuck-Jamie!" He realized, loudly. With only a few seconds left to answer, he scrambled to get that phone to his ear.

"Huh...hi!" He greeted in his still-high fashion. Jamie huffed in the other side of the call.

"Hey Allen, sorry to bother yo-"

"NO, no, you're not bothering me!!" He wasn't even trying to hide his desperate longing for the other man.

"Oh...alright," Jamie tried to sound collected despite being as vulnerable as he was. "Yeah I just wanted to come over for a quick fuck, you open?"

This was literally Allen's dream come true. The man he thought left him was ASKING to come to HIS garage to have SEX!!

"Allen?" Jamie was disturbed by the silence...

"Oh, yep! I'm uhh," Allen looked at the mess of his living space, "I'm all open!" 

"Aight..." Jamie's fake nonchalant attitude would've been noticed by Allen if it weren't for the stupid amount of hallucinogens in his body.

"See ya," he said to the sound of the call hanging up. This will be a fun afternoon.

 

'The hell is wrong with me?' Jamie scolded himself while driving. This wasn't a good idea, no. His only hope was to get Hendrix out of his head for a minute. He was tired from even less sleep than normal. 

'At least I can get focus on a different bastard for a while... that'd be nice,' he was at the door of Allen's 'house'. Going in for a knock, he saw a sign that read 'front door' in scribbly sharpie. Jamie audibly huffed and shuffled to the front door. 

"Open up, asshole," he growled while banging against the door. Allen's frantic running just portrayed his desperate anxiety more. He struggled with the stupid doorknob for too long. 

"Hey!" Allen had a nervous smile on. The darkness around his eyes didn't say anything good for his health. "Come on in!" 

Jamie knew this house. Allen didn't even live in it, his friends did. He never cared for them, they all smelled worse than Allen, but at least their living space had some sense of order to it. He couldn't see any of them while being quickly detoured to Allen's area- at least they'll be alone. 

"What happened to your friends?" 

"Oh, you know, they went out for uh..., something.."

"Hm" Jamie didn't say much, he didn't want to. But Allen was quite desperate for conversation. He spoke up once they got into his 'room'.

"How's it been lately? Any new jobs? Uhhh, boyfriends?" 

Jamie huffed and sat down on the dank couch (that doubled as Allen's bed). 

"Well, I'm doing well at the job I have,"

"Uh huh," Allen commented enthusiastically. Jamie wanted to scowl at him, but he didn't.

"As for boyfriends, I uh.." Jamie didn't want to give too much away, "I was with someone for a bit but, it uh, didn't work out." He looked at his feet. 

"Aye, sorry to hear that," Allen responded as if to comfort Jamie. Bitch, please. 

Jamie huffed again. He looked around the poor place. There were garbage bags against the door- explains the sign. Was that a leak stain on the ceiling? Who cares. He'll be out of this barnfire in just a bit. 

"Can we just get to it? I've had a rough week," Jamie asked while rubbing his forehead. It smelled so bad in there. 

"I mean, okay," he sounded disappointed, but Allen always went with the flow eventually. 

While he sat down to Jamie's left, Jamie tied his own dry mop into a hairtie. He didn't like his own hair getting in the way. Of course, Allen had longer hair than him, resting comfortably on his shoulders. It was dark and oily, slicked back some by the pure grease it contained. Jamie couldn't tell if he had a widow's peak or just a receding hairline. I guess it's a good time as any to mention that Allen is 30 years old. Jamie was a whole five years younger, and he wasn't one for age gaps that big, but something about Allen just kept him coming (in both ways). 

"So you wanna go slow or just GET to it??" 

"I don't... care, honestly?" Jamie replied in a weird way. He sounded confused at his own speech. 

"Mm, okay," Allen sounded like he made up his mind. And he surely did. Now that he was back with Jamie, he reverted to his normal behavior. 

Jamie had to brace himself a bit before Allen went in for the kill. His breath was just about putrid, and he wasn't in the mood for kissing. But he was tired. He decided to just go with whatever Allen was planning, unless it got real weird. 

Allen's yellow fingernails scraped a bit on Jamie's ear while holding his nape. He literally held his breath to keep from smelling Allen's grass breath while kissing. He got lightheaded quick, had to do something about it.

'Might as well embrace it,' Jamie thought in a defeatist tone. He pushed back against Allen's face enough to show him that he was on board. Jamie could almost hear his smile.

 

Allen pulled back and indeed, he had that stupid grin on. Like he was seeing colors shift and twist, and found it funny. His whole energy wreaked of drugs.

"Are you high?" Jamie asked, almost disappointed. Allen didn't answer right away, he leaned onto his back against the armrest and pulled Jamie to rest on his stomach. He could feel Allen's ribs and hips at the same time, through his shirt.

"Oh come on sweetheart, what's wrong with a little dope?" He was staring at his ceiling.

"I mean, nothing inherently, but.." Jamie looked forward. Allen wasn't paying much attention at all. He sighed, hoping this could get started soon. And since Allen almost looked asleep, Jamie elected to start the ordeal himself. 

He propped himself up by one elbow and got to work with his right arm. His hand yanked down Allen's sweatpants, but not underwear. Mostly because he wasn't wearing any.

"Huh," Jamie looked disappointed, but not surprised. Allen still wasn't paying much attention to what was happening. 'Whatever,' he thought.

Al was already sporting a nice chub. His shlong was a bit quirky- it was a bit longer than average when erect, but it looked malnourished. Somehow it still drooped. Anyways, Jamie can fit just about any phallus in his mouth, so he never minded the weird penis.

His skilled strokes aroused the receiver quite suddenly. Allen yelped, dragged out of his daze. He looked back at his beautiful Jamie, whacking him off like he always used to. Al sighed and relaxed, it really was nice to get serviced at a time like this.

Jamie nuzzled his nose against Allen's disturbingly prominent hip bone. His whole body was cold and thin, more so than when they split up. Jamie almost felt bad, but then again, it's Allen's fault for spending money on drugs instead of food. 

He closed his eyes while his lips wrapped around the member and slid down. He could hear Allen audibly grunting. Jamie didn't even try to get all the way down, he knew his limits. 

"Baby, oh.." Allen wanted to say something, but didn't. Neat. 

"Wait, wait..." nevermind, he's got some wisdom to spout, "turn around," his command was simple, but didn't hit Jamie at first. He understood once he actually did it and landed with his ass facing Al. 

"Good," Allen commented creepily while shifting down Jamie's layers of clothes, exposing him. He grunted a bit at how cold the air felt against his.... backside.. Allen let his jeans and skivies scrunch at his bent knees. Now it's time for business.

"ohH good lord!" Jamie just about moaned against that sensation. Allen took it upon himself to apply his tongue to Jamie's arse. He hadn't felt that sensation in a good while,, he probably missed it. 

" 's that good?" Allen spoke seductively. 

"Shut up," Jamie sassed whilst keeping back his moans for a moment.

"Then get back to work," Jamie understood. He focused his attention as best he could to sucking Allen off. The intense sensation just behind his head was distracting him just a bit. Slowly, he swallowed Allen's dick and moaned a bit against it. Allen grunted at how a voice felt.

Jamie's legs were starting to fail him, and he couldn't concentrate on his task. He stayed a whimpering mess, just breathing onto Al's cock.   
Then Allen unattached himself from Jamie's ass, "You liking' this, huh?" He smirked a bit and admired his work. Jamie already had sweat on his back and thighs, and he was leaking like nothing else. Allen felt quite proud of himself. 

"Ngh, whatever," Jamie retorted and fixed his posture to be less... overwhelmed. 

"Oh baby," Allen wiped a slimy few fingers on his target, "I've missed you so much," his middle finger nudged inside Jamie begrudgingly. Jamie gasped, he didn't remember Al's fingers being this long.... and cold,,

"Did you miss me too, I wonder," Allen was thinking aloud. He managed a good two pencil-like fingers to probe his mister. Jamie was breathing unevenly with small whimpers mixed in for good measure. 

"Al...." he wanted to say something, maybe change positions or something? He didn't like being this submissive, but damn if he didn't love being massaged like this. 

"Ssshh, baby, I've got everything under control," his fingers exited and rubbed against the muscle's outer ring. He was a pretty gross lover. 

"Al," Jamie tried to look behind him, "please,,, just get on with it," Allen understood his request when his dick tingled from being stroked. 

"A-alright," he squirmed out from under Jamie, "lie down," he pushed lightly on Jamie's back to give a hint, "on your belly." Jamie obliged and shuffled a bit once he got down and squirmed out of his shirt. His ankles dangled off the right side of the couch while his arms folded to rest his head on the other side. He looked like a lazy cat.

'Damn he's cute." Allen hastily positioned himself above him. His forearms were against the cushion and he could smell Jamie's shampoo. Their legs already tangled like spaghetti. Allen shivered at the sensation of his dick sliding against Jamie's ass, he got a little caught up in it. 

"Hey bud, you gonna stick it in me or..." Jamie snapped him out of his trance. 

"Ah, yeah," Allen shifted so he could hold his member with his hand for a moment. The head of his dick aligned just right with Jamie's hole, they were almost the same color, too. 

"Hnnnnn....fuck,," Jamie swore as he was slowly opened. He could hear Allen groaning quietly behind his head. Allen shoved himself in and moaned, he fell flush to Jamie's back and moved his hands to fondle his hips. As his ears got even nearer to Jamie, he heard a pained hissing. 

"That's good, baby?" Allen tried to be sexy by speaking sensually in his ear, but it didn't work. Jamie felt so stuffed he thought Allen's dick would pop out his mouth. 

"Hnngg,," Jamie would've said something useful, but couldn't. 

Allen finally got the memo and began thrusting. He moved shallowly and didn't spark much pleasure in Jamie yet. "God, I missed you," he sped up his movements, "I missed your eyes, your hair, your...." he traced his tongue along the piercings on Jamie's upper ear, "body,," 

Then Jamie moaned, loudly. Allen was hitting against him with newfound speed. The hot sensation in his back just sent vibrations through his whole body. He couldn't feel his legs, and his arms weren't doing much either. He remembered why he kept seeing Allen for so long. Their only mutual gain was sex. 

This... this wasn't right. He just left someone he loved because he thought they were only in it for sex. Now he's doing the same thing.

"A-Allen-" he tried to get the attention of the man humping him, but his voice wasn't loud enough against his own moans. 

"Yeah baby, say my name," he propped himself up again, face scrunched.

"No, Allen I- FUCK" Allen got the wrong idea, but sure hit the right spot. 

"You like it there?" He went out of his way to preserve the same angle that made Jamie scream like that. And boy, did he scream.

"God! Fucki- Allen- gHH!" Jamie tried helplessly to communicate. His vision was clouded by some sort of kaleidoscope pattern. His belly felt a hot, wet sensation against it. 

"Shit babe," Allen's breathing was heavy enough to elicit some coughs from his poor throat. "Where do you want it?" He'd finally lost enough brain cells to stop abusing Jamie's prostate. Jamie was still dazed though, he couldn't even hear Allen over the ringing. 

"Fuck!" Allen yelled as he popped out and stroked himself wildly. "Oh fuck, fuck," he kept expressing profanities as Jamie's back was topped with some gross frosting. 

........

"Oh..... that," Allen inhaled deeply, "that was amazing.." he relaxed himself by sitting back on their tangled legs. 

Jamie had finally collected the fragments of his brain. He took a minute to lie still and wind down. He looked behind him. 

Al was doing something with fire. Jamie couldn't make out exactly what, but logic led to the sight being Allen lighting a joint. Jamie couldn't stand the smell of weed.

He grunted and shimmied out from the trap of their legs. Immediately, he spotted his own jizz soaking into the couch and stuck to his belly. His torso was literally a semen sandwich.

He cringed at the sight, knowing damn well how hard it is to get semen out of a couch. Behind him, Allen coughed loudly and peered to see the drama. 

"Shit," he slicked his hand across the hairline that was closer to his eyebrows yesterday. "I uh,, I'll take care of that, don't worry." 

"Fuckin better, asshole," that scowl could kill Allen instantly. "Got any paper towels?" Jamie peered over his shoulder to show Allen the mess splattered on his back. He could feel it was still warm. 

"Uhhh, nah babe," a calm lilt formed in his voice, "sorry." Jamie was heard audibly groaning in annoyance. He cursed under his breath and left for a nearby bathroom, hopefully with toilet paper. 

Al sat normally against the couch and slumped over. His dick was spotted and lazily shoved back into his sweatpants. He inhaled another puff of his little smokey friend. He liked seeing how the smoke danced around when he blew it out, before dissolving into transparency. A nearby flushing sound didn't get his attention. 

Jamie huffed into the room with his pants back on his hips. He looked and realized Allen hadn't fully taken off any article of clothing, lazy bastard. He sat down next to him to pop back into his own shirt. 

Jamie sighed, and took a moment to wind down. He peered to his left and saw what looked like Al asleep. 

"Hey Al," that got his attention enough to open his eyes.

"Hu.. yea?" 

"......" Jamie didn't really know what to say. He got up and looked around a bit. It was still a mess in here. There were cans strewn about, paper all around, and dust accumulating on most everything. The only thing that looked in use was a PS3 and its small monitor. He saw something a bit strange.

Upon further inspection, it was just a spoon. A rather rugged metal spoon, like it had been bent in half and back again multiple times. The bowl had dark, crusted bubbles stuck to it. Then it hit Jamie.

"Are you kidding me?!" He roared, almost infuriated.

"What?!" Al was getting defensive already.

Jamie seized the thing violently, almost smacking Allen with it. 

"You're still on tar?!" Allen was woken up a bit by the conflict. Jamie left him because he wouldn't stop, and since then he's only done more. 

"Jamie I swear-" 

"No, don't give me your shit. I'm fucking tired of this!" He chucked the spoon on the concrete floor and started to stomp away. 

Allen didn't stand up to chase him. "Fine then! Go fuck a married man and have a good time!" 

"Shut the fuck up!" Jamie slammed the door of his garage and sprinted out of the house. It was officially time to dip.

Allen stayed still and stared at the door. One of the best men he'd ever been with just stomped out, AGAIN. He sunk down and looked at his dry, bony hands. 

'I think I'm just supposed to be alone, maybe,' it wasn't a self-pity thought, more of coming to terms. He didn't think much else as his eyes wandered aimlessly. Then he spotted the spoon. 

He knew that he wasn't helping himself. He KNEW that he was making his life worse. But it was worth it to him to flinch at the pinch of a needle. To close his eyes as bliss set in. He didn't think about time while he laid on his couch and withered away. 

 

Jamie was more than seething, he was fuming. He told himself that he didn't care about Allen, that he was only there for his dick. But he hated to see how old habits die hard, or never die. He knew Allen was going to ruin his own life, and right then, Jamie didn't care.

He drove home as the sun was setting. He'd almost find it pretty out if it weren't for the stench sticking to his hair. Tears threatened to leave, but he didn't have time for that. The door to his apartment busted open in front of him. Neither Caitlin nor Robin were in the main area, for their own good. Jamie hurried for the alcohol cabinet and just about kissed a bottle of Thomas George. At least that would be a better boyfriend than what he'd been dealing with. 

 

It hadn't even been thirty minutes, and he was thinking about Hendrix again. He hated it. He hated how much he cared for him, and hated even more how bad he felt for Sarah. At least she didn't know that she'd been played, at least she didn't WATCH. 

"Woah, Jamie, you okay?" He looked up, startled. It was Robin, ever graceful. Her energy read concern, obvious to any human with empathy.

"Oh, hey Robbie," he laughed a bit, she startled him. She looked at the bottle of wine that was 1/3 fuller half an hour ago. She could tell something more was up. Of course, she picked him up from a hookup gone wrong, but she had no idea it was this bad. 

"Hey man, you uh.. wanna talk?" She sat next to him and held his shoulder. He sighed and looked her in the eyes. He looked tired, like he hasn't slept since that incident, and that was just about true. His eyes were bloodshot, about to weep. 

"I..." he didn't know how to explain this whole situation to her. His month-long affair played through his head. He remembered the restaurant, the movie, the bed.... the bed! He distinctly remembered Hendrix and Sarah talking about a Robin that just also happen to be homosexual. 

His eyes lit up a bit and he stared at her with a sense of hope. 

"Do you know Hendrix Gouzoule?" Robin flinched. She hadn't heard his name in months. Last she heard of him he was in a happily relationship with her best friend. 

"Y-yes!" She was shocked that Jamie knew him. How could they have possibly met? And what does this have to do with a failed relationship..... wait... no.. Hendrix LOVED Sarah with everything he had... could it even be possible...?

Robin was silent for a moment or two, stuck in her own contemplation. "How.. do you know him?" 

Jamie laughed a bit, "He was the uhh, failed boyfriend you saved me from."

"nO!" Robin tried to keep the mood light by being sarcastic. Jamie laughed a bit out of worry and itched his hair. 

"Yeah, apparently mister catholic was fucking a Pretty Boy in his spare time," he was still smiling, at least. Robin's reaction wasn't quite as lighthearted.

"So... that was Sarah that... interrupted you two?" Her smile was lost, and her crops- not watered. Jamie looked nowhere for a moment.

"Yeah, I think we're talking about the same Sarah." He couldn't have spoken both their minds better. 

They both slumped into the same hopeless-gay sitting position. "Damn," she took to a few sips of alcohol herself. Admittedly, she was a bit devastated too. It was bad enough to loose her best friend of 10+ years, but to hear that she was being cheated on by the man she planned to marry, it was all quite disheartening.

"How did you know I knew them?" She was quite puzzled.

"They were uh, talking about you,"

"When?"

"Uhmmm, when uh,, I was under the bed," he tried to make it not sound awkward. 

"Oh," Robin's eyes shot open, "why were they talking about me?" Her tone gave her PTSD of high school drama.

"Hendrix brought you up, it seems they'd been arguing about you and Sarah ending your friendship over your lesbianism. I think he was having a lot of anxiety about being gay, or at least, bi." 

Robin needed a minute think. Hendrix was always polite, and he treated Sarah like the world to him. She couldn't wrap her head around him being gay OR cheating on Sarah.

"But, he was always so... nice?? I'd never expect him to be unfaithful," she pinched the bridge of her nose. 

"Well, looks like he's a good actor," Jamie shrugged and took another drink.

"Was he... rude to you?" She turned to look at him, he didn't return her gesture. He stared at the floor and barely parted his lips.

"I...." he wanted to say that Hendrix was the worst person alive. He wanted to think that he was an asshole and didn't care for Jamie's well being. But Hendrix wasn't the person that fit that description. 

Jamie was paralyzed from realization. He'd tried to distract himself from Hendrix by rewarding one of the most unforgivable asshats in America. His judgement was so clouded by the betrayal he sustained that night. It really took hooking up with Allen and drinking with Robin to wake him up. 

"No. He treated me like.. the world to him," he purposely used the same language that Robin had. They both realized that for whatever reason, Hendrix had treated his to-be wife and his mistress with the same affection. They knew he had to be faking it for one of them, and they needed to find out. 

"You have his number, right?" She asked hopefully.

"I uh, blocked him pretty quick," Jamie was embarrassed to do something like that, but he was justified in it. 

"Damn it," she muttered. She used to have connections to Sarah, but had since lost them for reasons she didn't know.

"Do you remember where they live?" She asked again. 

"I could point out the house if I saw it but,, I don't actually know the address." His fingers tapped rhythmically against the coffee table. Robin had her hand over her eyes.

"I don't know, man," she sounded defeated, "I don't know any other way to reach him." 

He sighed loudly. "Drink to that," he cheered a ghost with the whole bottle and downed another cup of the shit. Some was spilling out the rim and down his jaw. His nail polish was cracking off. Robin took the bottle when he was done. The drink was almost the same color as her hair. 

She slammed the bottle against the table and leaned back into the couch. She groaned, then yelled, then pulled her hair over her eyes. Jamie was shitfaced and falling asleep. She looked to him and fell on his lap, absorbing his sleepy energy. 

"You two alri-" Caitlin walked into the living area and saw the two asleep. Jamie's head was tipped back and snoring. Robin was snoozing on his lap with her arm dangling off the sofa. Caitlin put a blanket over her and then ruffled Jamie's hair. 

'You two are alcoholics,' she thought as she put away the nearly empty bottle. On the television, a late night news show was playing, hosted by a British man. She sighed and walked back towards her room, but was interrupted by the landline ringing. 

'Who the hell uses the landline?' She thought while hurrying to silence the phone before it woke the two sleeping gays. She grabbed it and tried to greet the caller but was interrupted.

"Hello, Jamie?" There was a man on the other side, possibly in tears, "I-its Hendrix!" 

Caitlin was startled, and hung up in a panic. She looked over at the pile asleep on the other side of the room and decided against waking them for a midnight call. 

'I'll tell him in the morning,' she thought, exhausted. She went to sleep listening to the British man on TV through the wall.


	4. N. Emmission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hendrix seems to be at Jamie's door, desperate for attention. His request was accepted suspiciously quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the whole dang chapter, bc this ends very different than it may seem

"You've got some nerve," Jamie growled. He looked up at a tired, maybe intoxicated man. His ear piercings looked like they were rusting. He had a tired, somewhat desperate face, averting eye contact.  
"Showing up here after... everything," Jamie was peeved, to say the least. "Does she even know?"   
Hendrix knew Jamie wouldn't like the answer. Better lie again.  
"Yes, yes of course. I couldn't stand being without you,"

Jamie laughed, loudly too. Hendrix was confused??  
"Don't gimme that shit, Two-Time," he knew Hendrix was lying by the way he hadn't even tried to establish eye contact. "You're still with her, I can tell." Hendrix didn't put up a fight, he was a gentle man. But certainly not a gentleman.  
"I,, yes, I am still with her but.." 

"But?" Jamie shifted his hips.  
"But I can't stand her anymore. I need some escape, please," he looked at Jamie, at his green eyes. Now shit's getting serious. 

He understood. Hendrix's eyes were begging for any sort of positive force. His eye bags rivaled those of Jamie himself. He wanted to help the man, but not just give him whatever he wanted. A compromise was in order.

Jamie sighed and slapped his hand against the shoulder above his eye level.   
"Alright, I get it." Hendrix's face lit up a bit. "But we're gonna play my way if we're gonna do some adulterous shit."

"Uh a-okay," Hendrix stuttered back. Jamie immediately held both his hands against his shoulders and kissed him, standing on his toes. Hendrix stayed still for a moment, then grappled Jamie's waist in return. Jamie rotated his face to make the shape of their lips fit perfectly.

'I love you so goddamn much Jamie' said the voice in his head. It was true, though. 

Jamie unlocked their lips and looked at his eyes for a moment. "Can we do this somewhere else?" He asked while he removed his arms with Hendrix's still in his waist. 

Hendrix noticed that his arms were still clinging to his Pretty-Boy.  
"Ah, sorry." He chuckled it off and took his hands back. 

"Close the door."   
Hendrix opened his eyes and noticed Jamie was already halfway to his room. He rushed to slam the front door and follow him in, also slamming the bedroom door on accident.

\-----

"Take my clothes off," Jamie demanded in a very femdom manner.   
'I'd love to' Hendrix thought back. He shuffled close and slipped his fingers under the rim of Jamie's shirt. 

"Arms up," he suggested quietly. Jamie complied unconditionally for the first time this night. He slipped Jamie's shirt up and off his wrists and held onto it while looking at Jamie. 

"You haven't shaved," he noted, looking at Jamie's chest. 

"Ah, sorry," Jamie wasn't surprised, he's been too distraught to partake in hygiene.

"I like it," Hendrix took himself by surprise. He always thought that he had to like everything feminine about Jamie, but as it turns out, he quite liked all the very male parts of his semi-lover. 

"Ya better," Jamie muttered with a smirk. He jumped and shimmied into place on his bed, tracing his thumb under the elastic of his sweatpants (pajamas) to remind Hendrix what he was told to do.

Hendrix thought he might nut at the sight alone, but didn't. He fukin dropped that shirt on the floor and hastily crawled over Jamie. He caught a hand under Jamie's pants and had to switch sides while slipping them down because his other arm was keeping him hovering over Jamie. He had to scoot back and tug the pants off Jamie's ankles to throw them across the room. 

He looked back up at a nearly naked man blushing noticeably. It made him happy to see Jamie's bottom energy be unable to completely suppress. 

'Oh yeah, ive still gotta get him naked, huh.' He moved back to hovering at eye level and rubbed his palm against Jamie's groin. He groaned quietly at first, taken a bit off guard by that movement. 

"Just take it off," he whispered with his eyes closed. Hendrix moved his hand two inches away and grabbed onto the last piece of fabric keeping Jamie modest. He pulled it off slowly at first, so he could see Jamie's hard on spring out of it. He laughed a little when it did. 

Our man made swift work of getting the skivies off ASAP. Once again, the clothing got flung across the room; it hit the opposite wall that time. He looked back and saw Jamie's hands cupping over his crotch. Not in an embarrassing way, but in a protective kind of way.

"Ya gotta earn it," Jamie explained the covering of his penis. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hendrix asked back, genuinely confused. 

"Mmmm," Jamie looked contemplative, "take YOUR shirt off," he smiled wickedly, "make a show of it."

Hendrix was surprised by the demand, but embraced it. He stood on his knees, between Jamie's own knees, and got started.

'How the hell do I make a show of this?' He thought while gripping the hem of his shirt. He tried his best, he did. First move was scrunching it up to about rib level and expose the belly area. It looked a little chubby at first, but was a lot tougher than it seemed. 

"Good?" He was looking at his belly at first, then to Jamie, who was biting his lower lip.   
"Yep," Jamie commented as he snapped his eyes back to Hendrix's. That was his way of saying 'more, please.'

Hendrix had to bend his elbows tightly and stretch his shoulders back to keep his tee scrunched at his collarbone. His pectoral muscles were exposed and lovely as ever. Jamie sure took notice, as he turned a visibly redder shade and squirmed to adjust the hands cupping his junk. He loved just how dark Hendrix's nipples were compared to his own. A small detail, but important nonetheless. 

"You like it?" He asked with genuine cheer.  
"Oh yeah," Jamie replied, eyes half lidded.   
"Sweet," Hendrix flugged off his shirt and threw it with the others. Without moving his knees, he rotated forward and landed with a soft thud. He was somewhat planking over Jamie.

"So?" He asked, dangerously close to Jamie's nose.  
"What?" Jamie looked cocky, maybe he just really liked verbal play.  
"I did that little show for you, can I get my reward now?" He traced a hand along Jamie's bony wrists.  
"Oh, I suppose." Jamie obliged and snaked his hands to cradle the back of his neck, looking both comfortable and snide.  
Hendrix exhaled a chuckle and went in for the rub n tug. His hand pumped up and down while he breathed heavily against Jamie's face. 

"Kiss me," Jamie moved his right hand to cup Hendrix's face. "you idiot."

He recognized that phrase, it was what Jamie said at his house, before everything went to shit. He didn't even realize that he was kissing the man until he got his lip bit.

He reveled in the sensation of just pleasuring Jamie, making him grunt into their liplock. He took the opportunity to hopefully sneak his pants off and get fukin.

"Hang on there cowboy," Jamie disconnected their smooch and handie combo, "I'm the one riding tonight," he had a stupid smirk on his face, he was real proud of that one.  
"Huh?" Hendrix was utterly perplexed.   
Jamie sighed a disappointed sigh, "means I get to control pace, baby." He flipped our man over, onto his back, landing with a thud. Those nice jeans got absolutely YANKED off his legs, without warning mind you. Hendrix yelped at the force.  
"Pssshh, you ain't seen nothin yet," 

He swerved about his knee so he was facing the other dick and could see Hendrix's kneecaps. Hendrix himself got his jaw softly slapped by some eager genitals.   
"Go for it, sugar," Jamie teased him by rubbing his hips some and making Hendrix flinch.

'Might as well," he thought. Jamie's dick got maneuvered closer to Hendrix's mouth by the taller man's tongue. As he got the head into his mouth, Jamie shivered and buckled downward involuntarily. Hendrix choked on his dick and coughed some, but that shit felt real nice on Jamie's part.   
"oOoh fuck, baby," Jamie closed his eyes and smiled. Felt nice to fuck something.  
Hendrix wanted to talk back, but was a little stuffed at the moment. He felt relief when Jamie pulled out some, and shock when Jamie shoved back in. They went on like this for at least 2 minutes, the bridge of Hendrix's nose getting slapped every time. Jamie whispered obscenities next to Hendrix's cock, just rubbing it with his face instead of sucking it properly. 

"Ca we moo oo?" He asked despite his oversized pacifier.   
"What was that, hun?" Jamie turned his head back and smirked.  
"Caw we muw ouw?" He repeated, trying harder to vocalize a coherent sentence.   
"Still don't understand ya,"   
Hendrix huffed out his nose. "Caw we mo-" he shut his eyes and he gagged, badly, as Jamie shoved his dick as deep down Hendrix's throat as he could. Hendrix twitched his arms up and squeezed Jamie's ass with as much nail as possible. He felt like vomiting, and just about did when Jamie lifted himself all the way out.

Jamie turned around and sat on Hendrix's belly.   
"How ya doin?" He asked with his proud bitch face™. Hendrix looked half dead, with saliva dripping off his jaw and out his mouth. His nose was leaking too.  
"*sniff*, doing great..." he muttered, utterly demolished by that last stunt.  
"Aww, don't worry," Jamie shifted back a little, grunting when Hendrix's hard-on fwipped up past his balls. Hendrix titled his head just a bit to get a look.  
"You remember what my favorite sex act is, right?"   
Hendrix thought, but couldn't remember. Of course, Jamie never outright said it, but he wanted his man to guess anyways.  
"Anal?" He guessed, optimistic.   
Jamie laughed at his attempt of getting up his butt so soon.   
"No, stupid." He traced his hands up Hendrix's torso, loving his muscles and body hair.   
"Rubbin," he said, caressing Hendrix's nipples.   
"Rubbing?" Hendrix asked back, unaware.  
Jamie stared at his eyes and bit his own lip. His body shifted precisely enough for their dicks to be perfectly parallel and touching. Hendrix remembered.  
"Oh. Rubbin." Hendrix recalled how awkwardly they frotted last time.   
"You weren't much good," Jamie wrapped his hand around both their members and stroked a bit.   
"And you'll do any better?" Hendrix sassed back. Jamie death stared him in the eyes.  
"Oh honey, you have no clue what I can do,"   
Hendrix gulped and preemptively clutched Jamie's bedsheets.

He looked Jamie dead in the eyes as Jamie moved nothing except his arm, jacking them both off miraculously fast. His breathing got louder and quicker as Hendrix bit his lip. He was desperate to retain a dominant demeanor while wanting to whimper like a damn puppy at the same time. He just got his throat fucked, though, there's not much pride left to clutch onto.

"Hng,, Jamie,," he still kept pitiful eye contact while whining. Jamie got a sick sense of satisfaction seeing a bead of sweat roll down Hendrix's forehead, making himself moan with an heir of pride. 

"Whassat?" Jamie leaned his head in, thrusting with his hand motions. Hendrix slipped a desperate sound out of his broken throat and cocked his head back. Rookie mistake. Jamie went in for the kill. And by kill, he did his best vampire impression and sucked against an artery in Hendrix's neck. 

He couldn't take it anymore. 

Hendrix roared out as loud as his body would let him, completely overpowered by his orgasm. Jizz shout out violently onto Jamie's hand and his own stomach. He yelled through his moment for at least a solid 8 seconds, then resorted to breathing louder than polite. His body was absolutely drained. 

Once he returned to the same plane of existence as Jamie, he realized that he wasn't moving no more. Jamie's face had a very uncharacteristic concern on it. 

"Hendrix?" Jamie asked, not in his own voice. Hendrix could tell it wasn't Jamie's, but couldn't quite pinpoint it to anyone else he knew. He stared in confusion, at a loss for words. 

Then Jamie shook his left arm and spoke again, "Hendrix?" 

Then Hendrix recognized the voice, and there was no more Jamie.

\----------

He shot up from where he was sleeping, surrounded by a dark room that he was tired of waking up in. His breathing was heavy and quick. 

"Hendrix are you okay?" He heard the voice again, to his left. There she was, her hand on his left arm, her face plastered with a very characteristic concern. 

"Sarah," he said aloud. He felt somewhat comforted by knowing what the hell was going on. From what he could gather, it was 2:37 AM and he'd just been woken up by his "girlfriend". So the whole thing was just a dream. Well, not quite.

"You were making noises in your sleep and,, squirming around, I-I thought you were having a nightmare,," Sarah was desperately trying to defend shaking him up.   
"I didn't mean to startle you honey, I just,,"  
"It's fine, babe," he reassured her, "go back to sleep," he petted her hair as she settled back down, "I'm gonna use the bathroom real quick." For a grown man that just came in his undies, he was handling the situation surprisingly well. She laid back down and nestled under their blanket as her way of saying 'okay'.

Yes, our man did just jizz in his sleep, thinking of the man that left him, while sleeping with the woman that he cheated, with that man, on. 

He shimmied out of bed and slipped his phone into the bathroom with him. The floor creaked quietly while he walked quietly to the small room, content to stay in it without the light on. 

'Dammit dammit dammit dammit!' He cursed himself out. He hadn't even lasted three days before his body wanted Jamie again. But more than his penis, his heart was still wounded from seeing the man yank out of a wristlock and stomp away. More than anything else, he regrets not chasing Jamie at the speed of light. 

Hendrix snapped himself out of his thoughts. There's still a jizz stain in his underwear. He sighed and sat on the toilet.   
'You've still got me cumming Jamie, congrats.' He thought to himself. He chuckled as quietly as he could, and as sad as he could chuckle. 

His best solution to his stain problem was to just wipe off what he could and go back to bed. He hoped that Sarah wouldn't notice jizz-covered toilet paper in the trash bin. 

Hendrix's phone sat on the counter lonely. He sighed and unlocked it to find all he had left of Jamie. A single photo Hendrix took of them together at Urban Wu. He's making a kissy face at Jamie while the other was smiling and holding back laughter. 

It took the sound of snoring from the bedroom for Hendrix to realize that he'd been crying over that memory for minutes. He sloppily wiped his eyes and shut his phone off without exiting out of Photos. He creeped out of the bathroom and carefully laid back in bed, almost falling off the thing from how far he was trying to be from Sarah. He tried to put his phone on the nightstand silently, but accidentally placed it down with a little thud. 

Sarah shuffled awake and looked over at her lover. He was sitting up against the backboard and staring vaguely downwards, but more into nothing. 

"Hendrix, what's wrong?" She asked, resting her hand on his shoulder. He didn't reply for a moment. 

"Go to bed, Sarah," he turned to her and rustled down to lay parallel with her. She caressed his check and looked at his sad eyes, it was obvious he had been crying.

"Hendrix," she shook his head to get his attention and looked him in the eyes seriously, "what's. Wrong." 

He didn't know what to do. Not a single cell in his body wanted to hurt her. She had only been compassionate to him, she didn't deserve his betrayal. 

So instead of saying anything back, he just cried more. His teeth clenched as he leaned into her collarbone and weeped silently. She wrapped her arms around his back and rested her face near his. 

He hadn't had an outlet for his regrets in months, and he's never cried in front of her before. Without saying a single word, he told her that he's been suffering for weeks. He's been like this since before he met Jamie, when he was still with her but was struggling with his attractions to men. To just let himself weep and choke in her arms was his way of saying 'I'm sorry' even if she didn't understand why.

For all the loathing he's been doing of Sarah, it was immeasurably comforting to let himself unravel in her embrace. To have someone to do that with, even if they weren't Jamie, made him feel like he would be okay, after all.

He accidentally fell asleep in that very position, not even aware that he had. Sarah was concerned that her boyfriend wouldn't tell her what was wrong with him, but was comforted by how he confided his emotion to her. She felt safe falling asleep once she couldn't hear him choking on tears anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please comment your thoughts! I'm completely new to posting my work and criticism is welcome!


End file.
